Prior art CATV port connectors and seizure mechanisms require a two step process for installation of a CATV cable onto the CATV port. The first step is to install the cable onto the port, where the cable connector is torqued to a specific level and sealed with heat shrink tubing or the like. Next, the installer is required to open the housing and screw down a pin seizure mechanism to make a reliable mechanical and electrical contact between the center conductor of the installed cable and the internal electronics of the housing. In some instances it may be required that modules be removed in order to provide access to the pin seizure mechanism Examples of such arrangements are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,811 to McVoy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,160 to Ross, U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,150 to Nordberg et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,636 to Blum. The CATV housing may be located outdoors such as at the top of a telephone pole or underground, making access to and disassembly of the housing more difficult. Such a process is time consuming, cumbersome and can result in installer induced problems from the removal and installation of the modules of the housing every time a CATV cable is installed or removed. Additionally, the use of a set screw as part of the pin seizure mechanism results in deformation of the center conductor when the screw presses the conductor against a connector block, thus the cable may not easily or reliably be reused.